The King and His Lion
by NeonCandies
Summary: Epilogue to The King of Slytherin


A/N: Here's the epilogue duckies! Now realize this is my first time writing a rated M fic, so go easy on me. I know I can improve and i intend to, trust me. I hope you enjoy this. I've also been thinking about writing a separate story for Franux and Wulu, but i might post that on my DeviantArt or tumblr. I dunno if I should yet. I won't respond to reviews on this one, sorry. But know that I read every single one of them and I'm very happy you loved this fanfic. I hope you continue to stick with me. Next fanfic i've got the general idea plotted out, hopefully it turns out fine ^^ Thank you once again for all the sweet reviews, they really made my days when writing The King of Slytherin. See you next time with _Accidental Mate_!

* * *

><p>Arthur hummed happily as he sat on the back of his beloved dragon. The massive Hungarian Horntail had reached his full height and now could carry his mother around without much effort. Arthur was currently relaxing on his back while they waited for Allistor, the elder male going to the head Dragon Protection branch in order to pick up his and Salazar's newest task.<p>

The dragon had left his mother and father three years after graduation, deciding to join Allistor on the Dragon reserve in order to protect the mighty beasts from poachers. At first the organization was a little reluctant at having a Hungarian Horntail join amongst their ranks, but with a little help from Germania, the Professor using some connections he had, they managed to get Salazar in.

He and Allistor became partners, the red-head practically demanded it. The two made the perfect team, cracking down on dragon poaching and putting a stop to countless attacks. They managed to climb to the top in a matter of months, becoming a famous pair amongst the _Dragon Protection Agency_. Everyone who met the polite, deep-voiced dragon instantly loved him, finding him to be gentle and quite charming. Salazar had managed to capture the hearts of everyone yet again even though he was no longer a cute small dragon.

While Salazar had chosen that line of work, Arthur had become a renowned Author that was known around the world for his breathtaking fantasies. He managed to draw the reader in and spin a world for them unlike anything they'd ever seen or heard of before. Muggles and Magic folk alike all loved his stories. His tales always rang with truth in the legends or facts they gave, seeing as how he always got information directly from the sources.

Alfred had managed to catch the eye of many Quidditch teams from around the world, but the team he decided to join ended up being the Fitchburg Finches, a very popular American team. At first they required Alfred to move from Britain back to America, seeing as how the team was located in Fitchburg Massachusetts. After much convincing and Arthur demonstrating that he could Apparate Alfred to and from practice, they reluctantly gave in. During games Alfred would fly himself home, saying he liked to clear his head after one.

"Mother?" Salazar's deep silky voice broke through the Brit's thoughts.

"Hm?"

"You seem to be occupying your time here rather frequently. Is something the matter?" Salazar asked, turning his long neck around and looking down at his mother perched on his back who was carefully avoiding the sharp horns.

Arthur scowled at him, sitting up. His hair was as messy as it's always been and was still the same golden blond. His eyes had shifted to a darker green as he got older and he lost his baby fat, his face slimming down and getting a more delicate yet sturdy look. He grew taller, reaching 5'9; though Alfred was still taller than him by an inch. His voice had also gotten thicker and yet still sounded gentle.

"What? I'm not allowed to visit my darling son while he risks his neck to protect other dragons? I can visit you if I so please! I'm simply worried!" Arthur huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Salazar, very used to the way Arthur evaded the main topic, continued to push. "Mother, you know I love your visits more than anything. But this is the 7th time you've visited this week and it isn't even Thursday."

"Er…." Arthur glanced away, his defensive posture faltering slightly.

"Do you have writers block again?" Salazar tilted his head slightly.

Arthur sighed and hung his head, pouting. "There's that…"

"And?"

"I'm lonely. You and Alfred are off doing something while I'm stuck at home by myself! Sure the fairies and sprites keep me company, but I miss my sweet little dragon and my darling boyfriend!" Arthur sulked slightly.

"What about Franux? Didn't he move closer just to keep in touch with you?" Salazar thought of the strange Naga and his lemur companion.

"Oh yes, that one." Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, he left Diagon Alley and moved to the little village on the outskirts of the forest. He's staying at a bar and takes care of the rat problem in exchange for a place to stay. I recently just discovered that he has an infatuation for the bar owner."

"Does he know what Franux is?" Salazar hadn't seen the Naga since he, Arthur, and Alfred moved out into a forest near a quaint little village.

"Yes, and Franux tells me the man isn't human himself. From scents anyways." Arthur rolled his eyes, waving his hand in dismissal.

"Oh? What is he? And his name, do you know it?" Salazar asked curiously, interested in the nonhuman male that actually managed to capture the strange snake's attention.

"His name is Alexander and from what Franux guessed, the man's a Vampire." Arthur frowned slightly. "I don't really like the idea of Franux trying to hook up with someone who could possibly kill him. Though he seems like a nice man from what I've seen. Franux always makes me join him in the bar when your father is away."

"He's still doing that?" Salazar chuckled, shifting slightly. He was lying in a shady area under a large gazebo built just for him.

Arthur nodded, "Along with trying to kiss your father every time they run into each other."

"Oi! You two!"

Arthur and Salazar both glanced up and watched Allistor make his way towards them. The red head had grown his hair out in the back so he had a small pony tail, something Marie always tried to tug whenever the family gathered. While Allistor had taken a job protecting dragons, Dylan had taken a job working for the Ministry of Magic, and Colin had become an apothecary. Every month the family would get together and just have a good time hanging out; though usually Alfred, Arthur, and Salazar would have to leave early in order to visit Alfred's family.

"What's our next assignment?" Salazar lowered his head so he was eyelevel with his favorite uncle.

"Jack called over in the Australia branch. Apparently there's some trouble going down, something like a poaching war. We're being sent there to take care of the poachers." Allistor placed a hand on the dragon's snout, giving a small pat.

Jack had graduated a year after Arthur and had moved back to Australia, also joining the organization Salazar was in. All of Arthur's friends had found jobs doing things they loved. Yao went into fortune telling, earning high profit. Kiku had become a mangaka, incorporating his friends into his works here and there. Both he and Yao had moved to Kyoto in Japan and there they lived together.

Francis and Matthew had moved to somewhere in Canada. Matthew had become a magical creature breeder while Francis had taken a shine to fashion, making well sought after clothes that captured everyone's attention. Gilbert had become the official _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ teacher. Ivan had left the school to join the Ministry of Magic, climbing the ranks till he was head of the department. Antonio moved in with his boyfriend, the two of them starting a turtle farm somewhere along the coast of Spain.

While they all lived so far away, Arthur would often Apparate to them and Apparate them all into a single house for a party. The parties would take place in the host's house, the host being the one the celebration was for. However, holidays was always held in Alfred and Arthur's house, no questions about it. They all enjoyed the fact that Arthur could Apparate them halfway around the world in a matter of seconds. It always proved useful for the Brit whenever he got the urge to pop by for a visit. This way everyone could make it to Alfred's games and be there for him. Even Salazar joined, though thanks to some magic the dragon was usually shrunk down till he was able to fit in the stands without taking up so much room; though he never did like being made smaller.

"Oh? You're going to Australia? That's pretty far away! Would you like me to Apparate you there?" Arthur smiled, sliding off his dragon and landing on the floor, wobbling slightly. Salazar's tail shifted closer, acting as a wall to steady the Brit.

Allistor raised a brow at him, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at his brother. "No. We can fly there."

"But it's an ocean away!" Arthur huffed. They were currently stationed in Hungary, the location of the main branch of the _Dragon Protection Agency_.

"Mother, I think what uncle Allistor is trying to say is that you need to go home." Salazar looked a little disappointed that his mother had to go.

"But…" Arthur pouted slightly.

"You've been bugging us nonstop! Are you seriously that lonely?" Allistor huffed, putting his hands on his hips.

"I-I'm no lonely… I just like visiting Salazar." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Arthur jumped when Allistor walked up to him and put a hand on his head, ruffling his hair. "Listen Arthur, I know you're alone in that house right now and I understand you have your writers block thing going on, but you can't interfere with me and Salazar's job because of that. We don't hate your company, but you can't use us to avoid crap like you're doing now. Stop being a fucking pansy and go drown yourself in your work till you get something done."

Arthur looked up at Allistor with wide eyes, unused to him being nice.

Allistor's scowl had softened and he was giving Arthur a small smirk. "Now go and get your arse home. If you tell anyone I was nice to you, I'll shove one of Alfred's brooms up your ass." He turned to look at Salazar. "Same for you."

Salazar let out a deep chuckle that rumbled in his throat. Arthur smiled, "Thanks Allistor. Alright… I'm going now…" He gave his brother a hug, receiving a pat on the head in return. He then turned to Salazar, hugging his snout and kissing it. "I love you poppet. Stay safe alright?"

"Yes mother." Salazar closed his eyes, nodding his head slowly.

"Come visit me too. I'm lonely staying in the house all by myself. I don't know when your father will come home and Franux is simply infatuated with Alexander, he won't visit me unless I request it. And you know my pride darling, I would never ask that on my own." Arthur kissed his snout, backing up slowly before smiling at Salazar and Allistor.

"I'll come visit after our work in Australia is done. Good bye mother, please take care." Salazar open his eyes, fixing his mother with a serious hazel stare.

"Yes yes, I will." Arthur smiled, turning to Allistor. "You'd better take care of him. If I hear he got hurt I promise you I'll turn you inside out." Arthur wagged a finger at him in a threatening manner, making Allistor roll his eyes.

"Stop being such a mother hen and get going already." Allistor didn't try to hide his smirk.

Arthur smiled, waving slightly. "Take care Allistor. See you when you get back." And with that Arthur focused on his destination and Apparated.

The Brit appeared in front of his two story cottage that was in the center of a large clearing. The house had a rust coloured roof and tanish walls with a couple of large windows placed around the house elegantly. There was a wide line of rose bushes creating a path up to the front of the house. Halfway through, the rosebush trail branched off to another line of rosebushes leading to the back of the house where Arthur's large garden was stationed. The house was located in the center of a thick forest along the edge of a town. It was protected by a magical barrier designed to keep muggles out. Just a precaution in case they decided to have a magic filled party.

Arthur stepped towards the house and found it quite odd that no fairy or sprite had come to greet him. They usually were aware of Arthur's arrival whenever he Apparated, they would always come out of hiding to greet him. But the only time they didn't appear was when someone they didn't like was around. It was either that or someone they didn't know. Arthur frowned, looking up at his house as he neared it. He walked the stone path laid out in between the row of rose bushes and stopped at the front door.

He reached out and turned the nob slowly, finding it unlocked. Arthur pushed the door open quietly and poked his head in, sniffing the air. If Alfred was home, the scent of coffee would be in the air. The American always made coffee whenever he got home from flying for so long. When the Brit caught no scent of coffee, he frowned. He could hear some dishes clinking around in the kitchen which was located directly in front of the entrance, the only thing separating them was the living room. Arthur reached in his black trench coat and grasped his wand, slipping it out. He pushed the door open wider and slid in, leaving it open as he made his way towards the kitchen to face the intruder.

He took a deep breath, slowing his breathing as he reached the corner. Preparing himself for a possible burglary of the nonhuman kind, he raised his wand and rounded the corner. Despite the fact of not needing to use a wand, Arthur still preferred to incase of an attack, that way they were taken by surprise when he used magic without one. Arthur froze at the sight before him, instead of a burglar there stood Franux in front of his stove, the Naga wearing oven mits.

Franux had recently changed his appearance, growing his hair out longer till it grazed past his shoulders. He also wore more tribal clothing when he wasn't wearing his cloak. The only times he took it off were when he was surrounded by people he was comfortable with. He had also been finding ways to break into Arthur's house whenever he so felt like it. Now it made sense as to why the fairies and pixies weren't here, it was because Franux was. The strange Naga had a tendency to want to grind them up into a powder and use them in his concoctions.

"Franux! Just what on earth are you doing breaking into my house again!?" Arthur growled.

Franux put the mits on the counter but still didn't take his eyes off the oven. "You know Artie-pants, I'm a pretty likable guy."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "Oh yes, simply lovely. That is if you ignore the whole "_breaking and entering_" thing along with all the illegal dealing you do."

Even though Franux had moved out of Diagon Alley and to the town Arthur was near, the snake still sold illegal things. Alfred had tried talking him out of it on more than one occasion, but the Naga would always turn strangely serious and avoid the subject. Whenever it involved Franux's past or his job, the snake always grew serious and threatening, completely unlike how he usually was.

"I'm normal too." He stuck his bottom lip out, pouting slightly.

"If you ignore the scales and eyes." Arthur leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest.

Franux hesitated, glancing at Arthur with unsure violet eyes before looking away.

Arthur frowned, something must be wrong. He glanced at the item in the oven, wondering what it was. "What are you cooking?"

"A pie."

"What's in it?" Arthur glanced at the Naga. If he received an answer talking about cooking one of the winged creatures the Brit adored, Arthur would know Franux was feeling fine.

"Sour cherry paste." Came the soft response.

Arthur stood up abruptly and walked over to him, standing in front of the male. He and Arthur was roughly the same height, the snake not looking as if he aged a day. "Alright, what's wrong? You're acting odd, and not in the usual way."

Franux gave Arthur a frightened look, taking a step away from the Brit. Arthur had discovered over the years that when Franux had his cloak off and you could make eye contact with him, he was rather expressive in his emotions. The paler male turned slightly, looking left and right for an exit. The only options to get away would be to go out the sliding door and into the backyard. It was either that or shove past the Brit and head for the front entrance.

"Franux. You make it a habit to run to my house when something's wrong." Arthur sighed, watching him with concern.

The snake had taken a liking to Arthur's house, finding comfort in it seeing as how he had lived with Arthur before staying at the bar. Franux looked down at his hands, pressing the tips of his fingers together.

"I had a fight with Alex…" he mumbled softly.

"Alexander? What for?" If Arthur could frown more, he would've.

"Well…" Franux began wringing the bottom of his shirt.

Franux was wearing a tan, short sleeved shirt that was barely hanging off his shoulders. The shirt cut a bit above his waist, revealing the delicate lines leading down past his pants. They hung dangerously low on his hips, somewhat showing more skin than needed. There was a light blue line outlining the edge of the shirt's collar along with the ends of the sleeves, standing out against its background colour. His pants were shorts that also had the same design, but they barely reached his knees. He had two light blue ankle bracelets on one leg while his feet looked a bit dirty. Arthur assumed the snake had been walking around the forest barefoot, like usual.

"He was flirting with this woman, she smelt simply horrid. Well, more to me I guess. It was a sweet smell and you know how I feel about sweets." Franux mumbled.

Arthur sighed, of course he knew how much Franux hated sweets. One time when Alfred was doing the cooking and Franux was over, the Naga had requested that Alfred make his food as sour as possible. The American must've forgotten that Franux had said sour and must've mistaken it for sweet instead. The snake only took one bite of his food before he launched himself over the table and tackled Alfred to the floor. He had them told Alfred in a very sugary voice that if he ever made something for the snake and it turned out to be sweet, Franux would gut him and stuff sugar inside his empty carcass.

"So I got jealous and "accidentally" spilt some rat blood on her." Franux gave a sheepish grin.

Arthur shook his head, bewildered. "How do you accidentally spill rat's blood on her?"

"Take a rat, cut its throat, and drain its blood. I put it in a glass and was walking by her when someone mysteriously bumped into me and woops, there it was all over her whorish figure." Franux demeanor looked like he was regretting it, but Arthur knew just from the look in his eyes that he enjoyed every second of it.

"Then what happened?" Arthur sighed, turning to go close the front door and put his coat on the rack.

Franux followed a few steps behind Arthur, his hands behind his back as he hummed in thought. "She got mad and called me some names which I may or may not have responded to. Then Alex kind of defended her saying it was rude of me to insult her instead of apologizing. I don't quite remember what happened, but I know there was a lot of yelling. I ran out of that bar faster than I thought I could run on two legs. I even forgot Wulu, that puffball was on the counter watching the whole thing with such a frightened expression."

Arthur closed the front door, glancing at the snake over his shoulder. "And why did you come break into my house?"

"You weren't here and I sure as hell wasn't going to stand outside." Franux huffed, putting his hands on his hips and turning his nose up in the air.

Arthur rolled his eyes, putting his coat up neatly before pushing past Franux and going back into the kitchen. "And the pie?"

"I either bake or hunt when I'm upset. Seeing as how I can't hunt in this form and I did not bring an antidote for my potion, I couldn't transform back into my normal self. I didn't want to go back to the bar and sulk where he could find me, so I decided to go here and bake." Franux skipped after him, jumping onto the counter and sitting on it.

"Can't Wulu lead him here?" Arthur made note there were dishes in the sink yet no mess indicating someone had been cooking. He nodded his head, slightly glad Franux had cleaned up after himself.

"She won't. She knows I want to be left alone so she'll refuse to lead him here." Franux jumped off the counter when the oven dinged. He squealed, "Pie's done!"

"Franux wait –!" Arthur winced when the snake screamed and recoiled, hitting the counter with his back and falling forward.

Arthur sighed, flicking a finger and making the burning pan float into the air while he closed the oven and laid out a cloth for it to rest on. "It just finished baking, of course it's going to be hot."

Franux hissed at him, going over to the sliding glass door leading to the backyard. "Open the door for me."

Arthur complied, watching him stomp outside, the bracelets on his ankles clinking together. "What on earth are you doing?" Arthur asked, raising a brow.

"Fixing up my hand!" Arthur watched the snake search around his wide garden before he stopped behind some bushes. The Naga bent over and out of view, popping up awhile later with a light blue balm over his hands along with some green pulp.

Arthur closed the door when he entered, not saying anything as he pulled out two plates and cut the pie. "We'll let it cool for a few minutes, then we can eat it."

Franux gave a grunt, not having a remark. Arthur frowned slightly, knowing quite well that Franux was still sad about the fight between him and the attractive bar owner. Arthur followed him into the living room and sat down in an arm chair across from him, crossing one leg over the other. Franux tilted his neck to the side, scratching the crook where it met his shoulder. Arthur could see the faint glint of scales when the light hit them just right. He assumed Franux would have to make another mix of his potion soon if he wanted to keep his legs.

"When do you intend to go back?" Arthur asked.

"I think I'll go back sometime tomorrow. Then I'll leave." Franux sighed, leaning against the cushiony seat.

"Leave?" That caught the Brit's attention.

Franux nodded, stretching. "I'm done living in human society. So annoying and stinking of sweet females! I'm going to go live in the forest here. That way I don't need to hide what I am anymore."

"But what about Alexander?" Arthur could see the hesitation in those reptilian eyes.

"If he wants to see me then he'd just have to visit me." Franux forced a laugh. "Can we eat the pie now?"

Arthur scowled at him but left the subject alone. He stood up and put two pieces of pie on the plates he already laid out. He then grabbed two forks and made his way back to his uninvited guest. Handing the violet-eyed male his share, Arthur sat back down with a sigh. He picked up his fork and cut a piece of the pie. He had to admit, it looked quite delicious. He opened his mouth and took a bite. His nose instantly scrunched up and his taste buds screamed in protest.

Arthur quickly set the plate down on the glass coffee table in between them. The Brit shot to the kitchen and towards the trash can, spitting out the offending piece of food. He coughed, getting a glass of water in hopes to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Rude." Franux called, taking a bite of his pie and letting out a hum of pleasure.

"That was simply horrid Franux! When you said sour, I didn't exactly think you meant, '_exploding-your-sense-of-taste-while-burning-your-nose_' kind of sour!" Arthur coughed, groaning.

"That's how I like it. I think it's a pretty good kind of sour." Franux had already finished his piece and grabbed Arthur's, digging into it.

"How can you stand that?" Arthur grumbled as he walked back to the chair and watched the strange male eat.

"My sense of taste is pretty strong to thinks like sweet stuff. It makes me sick and it makes my scales less shiny and gross looking; plus sweet things make me fat. Sour things make my scales and skin oh so lovely." He giggled, setting the empty plate down.

They both turned their heads to the front door as it opened, a familiar blond making his way in.

"Artie I'm home! And have ya seen Franux? His friend is here and– Aaaagh!" Alfred yelped as said snake leapt at him.

Alfred instinctively caught him as Franux wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist. He knew what was coming next, but he was slow in his reflexes. The Naga grabbed his face and gave Alfred one of his usual greets which consisted of a peck on the lips. He pulled away and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, snuggling him.

"Oh Alfred! I missed you so much!" He cooed.

"Gross." Alfred dropped Franux on the floor with a thud, stepping around him and moving to Arthur. He shuddered, whipping his lips before hugging Arthur and kissing him. "Hay babe, missed you."

Alfred had grown up, that was all there was to say. His hair was still silky soft and continued to have that annoying cowlick. He had lost all his baby fat and had gained muscle over the years, looking simply breath taking. His eyes were still a stunning blue which always captivated the Brit for reasons unknown.

Arthur hummed, kissing him back happily. "I missed you too."

"Owie! Arthur! Alfred dropped me and it hurt!" Franux pouted from where he sat on the floor. He blinked and his body stiffened as he smelt the air.

He shot forward and behind Arthur, trying to hide behind the surprised Brit. A man rivaling Alfred's height with long ash blond hair stepped in through the open door. His hair was in a loose pony tail that hung over his shoulder and rested on his chest. He wore a grey short sleeved turtleneck and black jeans to match. His skin was like porcelain, unmarked and beautiful. His eyes were a dark gray blue that looked sharp and cunning. He was a rather attractive man; this was the vampire that had caught the fancy of the weird Naga.

"Franux." Alexander's voice was cold, his eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not here." Came the reply from behind Arthur.

"_Franux I wouldn't really lie, he did see you launch yourself at Alfred and kiss him._" Wulu's head popped up over Alexander's shoulder, her tail twitching behind her.

"Ah! You showed him where I was? Traitor!" Franux pointed an accusing finger at the lemur, wagging it for more emphasis.

"I brought him here. I stopped by the bar for a drink and Alex asked me if I knew where you were. When I said that Artie might, he asked if I could take him here since Wulu refused to." Alfred glared at the snake, still not trusting him fully even after all these years.

"And what a display I see." Alexander smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Franux shifted awkwardly and Arthur took note that the snake was actually nervous for once. Arthur watched Franux dart for the coat rack and try to grab his cloak. Before he could reach it, Alexander had already grabbed the cloth, holding it out of Franux's reach. The snake tried grabbing it, his actions frantic.

"Give it back!" He jumped, trying to grab at it.

"We'll be taking out leave now. Sorry to disturb you." Came the cool reply. Alexander left the house with the cloak, Franux hot on his heels.

Arthur had watched the display with wide eyes. Apparently Alexander knew that Franux liked to hide his eyes so he could hide his emotions, seeing as how his eyes gave away everything. If the vampire had noticed that then he must've been watching the snake. Not to mention how he was colder than usual, most likely annoyed by Franux's way of greeting Alfred. Arthur easily put the pieces together, smiling to himself. The vampire paid more attention to Franux than the snake gave him credit for.

"Well that was odd…" Alfred mumbled, closing the door.

"Quite."

"Anyways, now for some alone time!" Alfred practically purred.

He turned around, expecting his darling Brit to be there so he could envelope him in the battle of tongues, but Arthur was instead picking up the plates and moving to the kitchen. Alfred whined, chasing after his boyfriend. Arthur moved to the sink, placing the utensils in just as Alfred's arms snaked around his waist.

"I visited Salazar today." Arthur started to wash the dishes whilst Alfred began kissing his cheek and the side of his neck.

"Oh? How was the little squirt?" Alfred smiled into the crook of Arthur's neck.

"Hardly little at all." Arthur chuckled. "He and Allistor are heading to Australia to help Jack's branch. Apparently there's a poaching war going on."

"Just what they need. A badass dragon going in there, flames blazing and crap. He'll definitely put a stop to the war." Alfred grinned happily.

"Don't forget that he could get hurt!" Arthur scowled at him.

"You worry too much." Alfred chuckled.

"And you don't worry enough." Arthur huffed.

Alfred leaned down, capturing Arthur's lips. He held his face with one hand, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. He pulled away and rested his forehead against Arthur's, smiling at him. "I worry about him just as much as you, but I know when to let up. You're his mother, it's no duh you're overreacting. Salazar will be fine, you raised him to be smart. Don't forget he's had his share of dangers growing up." Alfred grinned.

"How could I not? I almost lost him every time you two pulled a stunt." Arthur chuckled despite himself.

"Hay, the Acromantula's were not my fault. That time was all on Vladimir." Alfred puckered his lips.

"And what about Volmer and his robes magically catching on fire? Whose fault was that?" Arthur raised a brow, turning back to the dishes.

"He shouldn't really wear flammable clothing. Besides, I was on the stage, you can't blame it on me." Alfred defended.

"Salazar was on your back with you up there. Volmer even stood next to you!" Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Some people just have no respect." Alfred sighed, shaking his head from side to side.

"Yeah, right." Arthur put the last dish on the drying rack. He dried his hands and turned around. "Come on, off with you." Arthur pat Alfred's arm but the American moved his hands so he was effectively blocking the Brit.

"I haven't seen you since I left for the semi-finals and you aren't the least bit happy I'm back?" Alfred gave his best puppy dog look. Even after years of being with him, Arthur was still weak to the look.

"Of course I am. I'd just like to move away from the sink." Arthur sighed.

Alfred lowered his head, kissing along Arthur's neck. "To lazy to move." He mumbled between kisses.

Arthur rolled his eyes but let Alfred continue to trace kisses along his neck. Arthur tilted his head back, giving Alfred more access. The Brit hummed in content at the light pecks, sighing blissfully. He let out a startled yelp when Alfred gave a sharp nip to the side of his neck, drawing his tongue over it. Arthur shivered slightly, gasping as Alfred rocked their hips together.

"A-Alfred, darling hold on a moment." Arthur gulped as Alfred trailed his hands up the smaller male's sides and under his shirt.

Alfred moved his head so he could kiss Arthur. With a simple nudge of his tongue, Alfred gained access to Arthur's warm cavern. He dominated the kiss easily, alluring sounds coming from their lips. Arthur moaned into the kiss, his body heating up where Alfred's hands made contact with. Alfred brushed his hands over Arthur's nipples, making the Brit arch up and break the kiss with a gasp.

Alfred fondled his chest, sucking on Arthur's neck and at the edge of his jaw. Alfred's hands slowly trailed down to Arthur's waist, heating the skin up along the way. Arthur was suddenly lifted off the ground and made to sit on the edge of the sink while Alfred attacked his mouth once again, nipping and sucking on his tongue. Arthur let out a muffled cry, patting Alfred's arm until he was practically hitting him.

Alfred broke away, pouting slightly at being interrupted. "What? I haven't had a taste of you in weeks and you still won't let me?"

"I don't give one damn about your psycho mating hormones! I'm not letting you take me on the freaking counter! I don't know about you but I'm not some animal." Arthur gave a firm push, scowling at him with a flushed face.

Alfred hummed before grinning, picking Arthur up from the counter. Arthur yelped, wrapping his legs around Alfred's waist and his arms around his neck. Alfred walked to the living room and towards the staircase, taking the steps two at a time. He then turned right and walked down a hall. He held Arthur easily with one hand, opening the master bedroom with the other. He then made his way to the bed stationed in the center of the room up against the wall and tossed Arthur down onto it.

Arthur growled, leaning up on his elbows to prepare and snap at Alfred for his careless handling, but his words instantly died in his throat. Alfred had slipped his coat off and was now pulling his shirt off over his head, his well chiseled body coming into view. Arthur swallowed as Alfred looked down at him with pure hunger in his eyes, the werewolf making his way onto the bed in an almost predatory movement.

Arthur felt his heartbeat quicken and fell back onto the bed, Alfred towering over him. "Any complaints?" Alfred asked him.

"Mmm…. None that I can think of." The Brit gave a charming smile, reaching up and cupping Alfred's face, pulling him down for a kiss.

They battled with tongues, each one trying to defeat the other until Alfred became victorious. Arthur moaned into the kiss, running his hands along Alfred's smooth chest and across his shoulders. Alfred bit into Arthur's neck, tugging at his shirt and yanking it over his head. He then kissed up and down Arthur's chest, latching onto one of Arthur's nipples and sucking on it. Arthur arched his back and let out a soft gasp as Alfred reached up to play with the other rose coloured bud.

Before long Alfred had shifted his focus to trailing kissed down Arthur's stomach, unbuckling his pants along the way. Arthur shivered when the bulge in his boxers was visible, making him blush even darker. Though this was not their first time, Alfred always managed to make Arthur embarrassed whenever in this situation. Arthur watched as his boyfriend lowered his head and gently nibbled at it. Arthur let out a shuddered breath and arched his back. He moaned, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes tight.

Alfred continued to suck at his member through the thin cloth until he finally pulled it back and exposed it to the cold air. Arthur let out a soft hiss that was easily replaced by a strangled moan as Alfred took Arthur's cock into his mouth. The Brit bit his bottom lip and whimpered slightly, enjoying the feel of Alfred's tongue against him.

He cracked one eye open, his face flushing with renewed heat as he watched Alfred. The American looked up, locking eyes with Arthur while he continued to bob his head and sent pleasure throughout Arthur's body. Alfred ran a hand up the side of Arthur's thigh, grasping the ends of his boxers. He released Arthur with a pop, pulling down the cloth and tossing it over his shoulder. He then went back down, nipping the inside of Arthur's thigh and sucking on the creamy white skin.

Arthur moaned softly, though he was loving the attention, it _had_ been some time since he and Alfred last did something intimate. "Alfred," He breathed, his chest rising and falling with every quick breath. "Please poppet. I need you, **_now_**."

Alfred chuckled, delivering a quick nip to Arthur's thigh once more before licking over the forming bruise. "Someone's being impatient."

Arthur sent him a halfhearted scowl, "Well pardon me for missing your body."

Alfred moved up and cupped Arthur's face, leaving an inch between their lips. "Just my body?"

Arthur's skin tingled at the warmth of Alfred's breath, a shiver going through his body. "You know that's not just it. I missed you too you fool." Arthur licked his lips, biting them in anticipation.

Alfred smirked, satisfied with that answer. He slid his hand to Arthur's entrance, slowly pushing a finger in. Arthur let out a soft moan, burying his head in Alfred's neck. Alfred unhurriedly trusting his finger, practically teasing the Brit at the slow pace. Arthur whined, his own hips push against the finger. The simple action told Alfred that his lover wanted more and who was he to deny him that? Alfred added another finger and began scissoring Arthur. He winced slightly, a dull pain shooting up his spine. It gradually began to die away and soon Arthur was a moaning mess, calling out Alfred's name repeatedly.

When Alfred added a third finger, he began probing for Arthur's prostate. The moment Arthur let out a cry and his body trusted back on Alfred's fingers, he grinned. He then began to abuse that spot, sending Arthur into an intense fit of pleasure. Alfred used his other hand and stroked Arthur, earning him another string of delicious moans. Alfred licked his lips, lowering his head to suck on Arthur's neck. With a few more strokes Arthur was sent over the edge, crying out Alfred's name as he came into his hands.

Alfred leaned back on his haunches, licking off Arthur's semen from his hand. Arthur watched him with half-lidded eyes, his breath coming in heated gasps. Alfred gave a feral grin, pulling his fingers out of Arthur. He played with Arthur's cock for a few seconds to reawaken it before he unbuckled his belt and slipped his jeans down. With a pull at his boxers, Alfred was free and aching to enter Arthur. He removed the last of his clothing and dropped them somewhere off the bed. Alfred then leaned over the smaller male, aligning himself up with his puckered entrance.

Alfred kissed Arthur passionately that wasn't lustful at all, simply pouring his love into that single action. "I'm gonna go in now Artie." Alfred breathed out softly.

Arthur nodded and tilted his head back, letting out a long, breathy moan as Alfred pushed into him. Alfred only waited a few seconds for Arthur to get adjusted before he began his thrusts, searching for that one spot that would make Arthur go wild. Arthur was clinging to Alfred's back, rocking his hips in time with Alfred's powerful movements. Alfred let out his own soft grunts of pleasure, sucking on Arthur's collar bone and leaving love bites everywhere his mouth could reach.

Arthur's eyes widened and he threw his head back, his jaws parted in a silent scream. Alfred let out a low moan as Arthur clenched around him, making it hard for him not to lose it right then and there. He grinned to himself, finding Arthur's sweet spot. He lifted Arthur's legs up and over his shoulders, leaning over the Brit and beginning an array of powerful thrusts. Arthur pulled Alfred's neck till their lips locked and once again started their dance of tongues.

Alfred loved the sounds Arthur made even if they were muffled by his mouth. He moved his head and sucked on Arthur's neck, raising a hand to play with his chest. Arthur clenched up beautifully around him with another string of sweet mewls and cries of pleasure. Alfred gasped out his name, fully enjoying being with Arthur like this. No matter how short of a time he was gone, he always ended up missing Arthur as if they hadn't seen each other in years.

"Alfred!" Arthur gasped out, moving his hands to grasp his lover's face and pull it close. They shared a passionate and loving kiss that stole both of their breaths away. "I love you. I love you so much." He breathed out between his moans and gasps.

"Yeah, me too!" Alfred held Arthur's face, littering him with kisses.

"Ah! Alfred… I'm close!" Arthur bit his bottom lip and shivered.

Alfred let out a moan as Arthurs inner walls clenched around him, driving him over the edge. While Arthur spilled his seed between the both of them, Alfred road out his orgasm with a couple more thrusts, filling Arthur with his. The Brit let go of Alfred and flopped on the bed, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath. Alfred pulled out with a small shiver, flopping on his side with a small thump. He and Arthur lay panting for a while till their breathing gradually began to even out.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and pulled him close, kissing his forehead. "I love you Artie."

"Mmm." Arthur hummed in response, patting Alfred's arm with a small sigh.

They laid in silence for a while before Arthur spoke up. "So Franux likes that boy…"

"Hm? Who? Alex?" Alfred tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Alexander. But he's thinking of moving out into the forest to get away from him." Arthur absentmindedly drew circles on Alfred's chest.

Alfred hummed in response, suddenly pulling Arthur close and squeezing him tight. "How dare you think of another guy while you're with me! I won't allow it!"

Arthur chuckled as Alfred began kissing his cheek and neck, nuzzling both along the way. Alfred paused with a gasp, suddenly sitting up and leaving Arthur startled.

"Oh right! I forgot! The reason why I stayed back an extra day!" Alfred leapt off the bed and moved to the floor, grabbing his coat. He tugged something out of a pocket and moved back over to the bed but didn't get back on. He held his hands behind his back and grinned at Arthur. "I got you something."

"Oh?" Arthur raised a brow, rolling onto his side and propping his head up with his hand.

Alfred nodded, rocking back and forth on the ball of his heels like a child. "Well I remember a promise we made back in our fourth year. I think we forgot about it, or well, pushed it to the back of our minds. Anyways, I thought, "_Sure why not?_" so I stopped by London and looked around."

Arthur raised a brow, "Go on?" He couldn't quite recall what promise they made. It had been around 6 years ago, hadn't it?

Alfred grinned, getting down on one knee near the edge of the bed and holding out a small dark blue velvet box to his boyfriend. Arthur's eyes widened, his heart stopped along with his breathing.

"Arthur Kirkland, I met you around 10 years ago. Now I swear that sounds like a long time, but I promise you that I enjoyed every moment of it. Even though we fought for one of those years, I still don't regret meeting you. Every day has been one adventure after the other. You raised a dragon with me and put up with my childish personality. You deal with my antics carefully and always try to steer me in the right direction even if I don't listen most of the time.

"I know you've always wanted to start a family. When Salazar left to join Allistor, I know it broke your heart that he was growing up. I also know that you hate it when I have to leave you for practice days on end, but you don't say anything. So I want you to know that even though I'm gone for one or more days, I'll always love you and I'll always return. Arthur Kirkland, I'm asking for your hand in marriage. Will you do me that honor?" Alfred gave his winning cheesy grin, opening the box to reveal a simple gold ring.

Arthur felt his eyes well up and his cheeks burn a dark red. His bottom lip quivered and he whipped furiously at them. He broke out into a smile, still feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes. He covered his face, his heart overflowing with love and adoration. He let out a short laugh, shaking his head yes.

"Really?" Alfred's eyes lit up and his whole demeanor seemed to brighten even more than usual.

Arthur nodded again, lowering his hands and moving to the edge of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and nodded. "Yes you git. A thousand times yes!"

Alfred grinned and dropped the box, not really caring about it at that moment. He lunged at Arthur and tackled him to the bed, giving him passionate kisses. Arthur giggled, returning each kiss with one of his own. Arthur and Alfred both shared an especially long kiss before they parted with only an inch between them. Their breaths mingled and both were grinning like idiots. Alfred let out a small chuckle, rubbing his nose against Arthur's.

"I love you so much Arthur." He breathed.

"I love you to Alfred. So so much." Arthur hummed, his heart filled to the brink with a warm feeling.

Alfred grinned down at him, "We should tell everyone the big news. I know Marie's been dying to hear when we'd get married."

"Dying? Alfred, darling, she's been sending me letters asking when she's going to expect more dragon grandchildren." Arthur raised a brow, still smiling.

"Well then we'd better get to work on making some. Oh, but this time let's have some pups running around instead, huh?" Alfred couldn't stop grinning, he was just so happy.

"Pups? Please, I already have a large one running around the house." Arthur chuckled, brushing some hair out of Alfred's face. "But that would be nice… Do you think they have an adoption center like that?"

"Why not ask Franux? He's bound to know." Alfred took Arthur's hand, kissing his palm.

"So you're fine with him doing illegal things?"

"Nope," Alfred kissed Arthur's finger tips. "But if it means we can give someone or something a loving home, then I'll overlook it just once."

Arthur chuckled, smiling warmly at him. "Well then I'd better ask."

Alfred hummed, sliding his hands up Arthur's side. "You can ask later. Let him deal with Alexander's jealousy for a bit. In the meantime let's go another round." Alfred's grin turned feral, a small shiver make its way up Arthur's spine.

Arthur chuckled, sliding his hands up Alfred's arms and locking them around his neck. "I quite like that idea."

Alfred snickered, kissing his fiancé before leaning over the edge of the bed and picking up the ring. He then took Arthur's hand and slipped it on, locking eyes with Arthur and giving him a slow, loving kiss. He leisurely drew away before kissing the Brit's forehead and rested his against Arthur's.

"I love you Artie." Alfred mumbled.

Arthur's heart swelled and he hugged Alfred as tight as he could. "I love you too Alfred, and I always will."


End file.
